BlazBlue: Trascendencia
by LightLord92
Summary: One-shot, trás los eventos de Continuum Shift II. Ragna comienza a ver el rostro de aquella que lo ayudó a alcanzar su potencial. Cuando la posibilidad de regresar el favor se presenta, no dudará en pelear por ella. Ragna x Nu-13. T por lenguaje.


**ALERTA: Este fanfic contiene partes de la historia original de Blazblue Continuum Shift II. Si planeas o estas jugando el videojuego, es seguro que encontrarás fragmentos de éste fanfic que pertenecen a la historia original, por lo que puede haber Spoilers de la historia. Si prefieres terminar el juego, te recomiendo que no leas éste fanfic. Si no planeas jugarlo o igual no te afecta o lo haz terminado, entonces puedes seguir.**

**¡Hola a todos (Wow, primera vez que hago un fanfic en español XD)! Bueno, éste fanfic fue un pedido especial de una amiga que es fanática de la pareja que tiene el rol protagónico de éste fanfic, ojalá les guste. Por cierto, los eventos que no sean de la historia, son solo cosas que estoy asumiendo tras ver un poco la historia de Blazblue, así como el final de Continuum Shift II, algunas escenas de Calamity Trigger. Ojalá les guste.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Blazblue: Continuum Shift II<br>Trascendencia**_

_13ra ciudad jerárquica de Kagutsuchi, el punto más alto de la ciudad donde un obelisco de color negro y apariencia mística estaba construido, con una especie de cúpula cerrada, formada por alas que parecían de roca. Solo había dos personas se encontraban frente a él. Uno era un adulto joven de pelo color blanco y heterocroma en los ojos, el izquierdo siendo verde y el derecho rojo; viste una chaqueta roja de cuello alto, una camiseta negra con 3 cinturones debajo y guantes color negro en sus manos, con una orbe roja; un hakama de color negro y botas rojas con punta de acero; blandía una gran espada que usaba para sostenerse de pie, ya que estaba muy lastimado. El otro presente era un hombre de aproximadamente la misma edad, pelo color verde; vestía una camiseta formal blanca con un chaleco sin mangas de color negro, debajo de una chaqueta negra, con guantes cortos de color café en sus manos, un pantalón y zapatos de color negro. Eran Ragna el Sanguinario y Hazama, enemigos jurados._

"_Vaya, vaya Ragna. Esperaba más de ti." Dijo Hazama, decepcionado de su rival mientras el yacía tirado en el suelo, herido "Bueno, que se puede esperar de alguien tan testarudo y estúpido como tú. Rachel y Hakumen seguramente te lo advirtieron, pero igual no hiciste caso, lo diré una vez más. Nunca. Podrás. Derrotarme."_

_Ragna respiraba con dificultad, usó muchas de sus fuerzas para pelear con Hazama, pero malgastó su energía "Terumi…¡Eres un maldito!" gritó Ragna furiosamente._

"_Por favor, deja esto de una buena vez, Rags."dijo Hazama, respondiendo al nombre de Terumi "Bueno, fue divertido mientras duró Rags, lástima que no fuiste mucho de un desafío." Dijo Hazama preparando sus manos para un golpe final "Es tu final ahora…¡Ouroboros, asesínalo!" gritó moviendo su mano como lanzando algo, mientras aparecía una cabeza de serpiente metálica encadenada, rodeada por un aura verde que se dirigía a Ragna directamente._

"_Demonios…" pensó Ragna, aún inmóvil "¿Este es…mi final?" se preguntó, mientras cerró sus ojos para recibir el golpe. Sin embargo, éste no llegó, aun cuando Ragna alcanzó a oír el impacto de Ouroboros con algo o alguien, y una voz débil y calmante "Rag…na…"._

"_¡¿Pero qué…?" preguntó Ragna abriendo sus ojos, solo para presenciar a una mujer con pelo trenzado de color rubio suave, con un visor cubriendo sus ojos y filos a sus extremos, un traje color negro y armadura metálica de color gris en sus brazos, pies, y espalda en forma de espadas "¿Pero qué…Nu?"_

_Hazama simplemente observó a la chica, mientras sangraba la herida en su espalda "Humph, maldita muñeca sin juicio propio." Hazama simplemente sonrió maléficamente "¡¿Quítate de mi camino ahora mismo? ¡Mueran juntos de una vez!" gritó lanzando una vez más a su serpiente Ouroboros, esta vez logrando un impacto directo que hirió gravemente a Nu, haciendo que la pieza dañada se rompiera, rompiendo así también el visor mecánico que usaba la chica, revelando su rostro gentil, con sus ojos rojos, mientras sangre salía de su boca por la herida causada._

"_¡Nu!" gritó Ragna, notando que en verdad era aquella joven que se encontró antes de entrar al desastre que estaba, sangre cayendo en su rostro ya que Nu usó su cuerpo como escudo para Ragna. Nu debería estar muerta, sin embargo sus memorias y ella misma se mantuvieron en el mundo por medio de algo llamado el Núcleo Ideal que Lambda poseía._

"_¿Rag…na?" preguntó Nu, observando a Ragna mientras empezaba a descender "¡Ragna, es un gusto verte tras tanto tiempo!" Nu cerró sus ojos, ignorando dolor alguno que estuviera en su espalda. Sonriendo mientras Ragna la atrapó con sus manos, ella se reposó en el abrazo "Te extrañe tanto. Todo este tiempo… Nu estuvo deambulando sola en la Frontera…" lentamente y con dolor, Nu abrió sus ojos, dirigiéndolos a Ragna "Es por eso que…Nu nunca estuvo…sola…"nuevamente cerrando sus ojos._

_Ragna colocó suavemente su mano en la cabeza de Nu, abrazándola "Lo siento, en verdad lo siento…Nu." Dijo Ragna, viendo que la joven empezaba a brillar en un resplandor amarillo, desapareciendo poco a poco._

"_Nu…siempre estará…a tu lado." Fueron las últimas palabras de la joven hacia Ragna, mientras ella se desvanecía._

_Ragna calló al suelo, golpeándolo con su puño cerrado, inconsciente de un resplandor que venía de él ahora "¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Por qué tenías que morir por mí así?"_

_Una voz familiar sonó en su cabeza, era la de una mujer "¿Ragna, cómo…?"_

"_¿Kokonoe, eres tú?" preguntó Ragna, identificando la voz de una de las científicas más brillantes de una división llamada el Sector 7, una mujer gato de pelo rosa con bata blanca y pantalones rojos "¿Cómo es que puedo oír tu voz?" preguntó Ragna asombrado._

"_Acaso-¿absorbiste el Núcleo Ideal de Lambda?" preguntó Kokonoe sorprendida también, las comunicaciones cesando._

"_Oigan chicos." Dijo Terumi molesto, pero a la vez desesperado y en calma "Se que están pasando por un momento duro, pero duele que me dejen fuera de todo esto así y me olviden, en su pequeña novela de mier-" prosiguió Terumi, deteniéndose al sentir algo diferente que venía de Ragna._

"_Terumi…" sdijo Ragna viendo el suelo "Terumi…" dirigió su vista a Terumi, enfadado "¡Jamás te lo perdonaré, desgraciado!"_

_Terumi simplemente sonrió, al ver a su rival levantarse, sintiéndose otra vez de humor para molestarlo "¿Tú no me perdonarás? ¡Cómo si me importará, pedazo de imbécil!" respondió Terumi hartó "¡Es hora de terminar esto, Ragan el Sanguinario!"_

"_Tienes razón." Respondió Ragna, levantando su puño derecho, el conocido Grimorio Azure "Restricción 666, liberada." Terumi simplemente perdió los estribos al ver a Ragna nuevamente intentar ese truco, sabiendo que había fallado con anterioridad._

"_¿Otra vez ese truco? ¡Ya pasamos por esto! ¡¿Acaso naciste estúpido o practicaste?" exclamó Terumi hartó de lo necio y terco que Ragna estaba resultando ser._

"_Campo de interferencia dimensional desplegado." Prosiguió Ragna, cerrando sus ojos para la última parte de preparación para activar su poder, el poder del Blazblue, cuando Nu apareció en su mente "Nu siempre estará a tu lado, Ragna." Dijo la joven. Ragna abrió sus ojos, sabiendo como liberar su verdadero potencial, pero a la vez haciéndolo naturalmente "Ajustando el Núcleo Ideal."_

"_¿Qué rayos?" preguntó Terumi un poco confuso, sintiendo que el poder de Ragna había cambiado._

"_Es hora…de mostrarte el verdadero poder del ¡Azure!" gritó Ragna, un aura púrpura cubriéndolo ahora levemente "BlazBlue ¡ACTIVADO!" gritó Ragna, su aura incrementando en intensidad y cubriéndolo completamente, sorprendiendo a Terumi de su nuevo nivel de pelea "Es hora de jugar, Terumi." Dijo Ragna seriamente, observando con enfado y furia a su rival "¡Muere maldito bastardo!"_

* * *

><p>"¿Chico bueno, estás despierto?" Preguntó la voz de una jovencita. Ragna simplemente abrió sus ojos rápidamente para observar a una chica gato con una capucha cubriendo su rostro completamente. Ragna inmediatamente se levantó del susto de ver a Taokaka, una joven de piel morenita y pelo color rubio suave y en dos trenzas, con su capucha y vestimenta de color beige. Era de mañana y ambos se encontraban en un área forestal, se encontraban retirados de Kagutsuchi en estos momentos.<p>

"¡Taokaka, no vuelvas a hacer eso!" gritó Ragna molesto por el susto que le dio su acompañante de viaje.

"Es que chico bueno estaba moviéndose mucho al intentar dormir, Tao pensó que tal vez querías ir al baño y quise preguntar." Respondió la chica, su rostro cubierto pro a capucha pero mostrando evidentemente sus ojos rojos y dientes filosos.

"Tao, en verdad que eres un poco lenta." Respondió Ragna, tomando asiento cerca de la fogata, haciendo un suspiro, simplemente volteo a observar la luna "No Tao, no quería ir al baño. Soñé con ese día nuevamente."

"Oh, Tao entiende." Respondió la chica rápidamente, pero dejando mucho que desear a Ragna y con la duda de que si en verdad entendió "Sigues pensando en chica plana."

Ragna simplemente se molestó, pensando que Tao hablaba de Noel "¡No es así, gato tonto! ¡Es Nu en quien pensé!" respondió Ragna, un poco avergonzado y luego sintiéndose más avergonzado aún.

"¡Tao lo sabía!" Respondió la chica "Por cierto chico bueno, Tao tiene hambre ¡Vamos a comer comida deliciosa! Tú invitas."

"Claro…como si pudiera en estos momentos." Respondió Ragna en la típica expresión de preocupación y abriendo su billetera "Tao, es la quinta vez que te lo digo, no tengo más dinero desde que fuimos a ese último restaurante saliendo de Kagutsuchi. No tengo dinero, estoy quebrado."

"¡Entonces consigue dinero!" respondió Tao muy convencida y como si fuera algo tan sencillo para Ragna. Siendo el criminal más buscado por la NOL, eso era tan fácil como convencer a Rachel Alucard de que trate mejor a sus súbditos o que un hombre solo mueva una montaña.

Ragna lanzó otro suspiro "Vamos Tao, hay que conseguir nuestra comida." Dicho eso, Ragna se levantó y camino hacia el bosque, para ver que encontraban que pudieran comer. Al cabo de un rato, llegaron a un arroyo donde pasaban algunos peces. Tao y Ragna decidieron intentar pescar, Ragna haciendo una pequeña y rudimentaria caña, mientras Tao pasó directo al arroyo a pescar como todo buen gato, con sus garras y colmillos.

* * *

><p>Al paso de unas horas, habiendo terminado de comer, Tao se acurrucó como cualquier otro gatito preparándose para dormir. Ragna se encontraba contemplando el cielo azul "Por supuesto, es ridículo que pensará que fuera un sueño todo aquello. Fue real, después de todo" dijo Ragna, levantando su mano que era el Grimorio Azure, observándolo y recordando ese último encuentro contra Terumi "ese poder me permitió derrotar a Terumi." Nuevamente, su calma se vio alterada, tornándose enojo y coraje "Maldito Terumi, juro por la memoria de Nu que acabaré con tu vida, aunque sea lo último que haga."<p>

Ragna luego sintió un sonido extraño en su cabeza, sabiendo perfectamente quien era "Ragna ¿me escuchas? ¡Responde!" era Kokonoe, comunicándose con Ragna desde el Sector 7.

"Maldición, Kokonoe…" respondió Ragna, frustrado "¡Por supuesto que te oigo! ¡No tienes por qué gritar!"

"Bien, quería saber como va la recuperación de tu brazo izquierdo." Añadió Kokonoe cínica y seriamente.

"No se porque preguntarías eso, pero…" respondió Ragna, moviendo su brazo izquierdo, viendo que las heridas que quedaban de aquel día que salvó a Noel y venció a Terumi habían desaparecido y la movilidad del brazo mecánico se había recuperado por completo "Interesante, no veo problemas con mi brazo Kokonoe. Es más, siento que podría usarlo en combate."

"En verdad es interesante." Dijo Kokonoe, pensando un poco "Muy bien, creo que esa podría ser la razón. Sin embargo ¿por qué rayos Terumi y Relius no habrán hecho nada aún?"

"Kokonoe ¿podrías decirme de que rayos estás hablando?" preguntó Ragna algo frustrado, oyendo estática por medio de las comunicaciones "Kokonoe, el truco de la estática no funcionará. Todos lo conocemos."

Kokonoe suspiró un momento, tragando su orgullo y abriendo comunicaciones nuevamente "Muy bien Ragna, tienes derecho a saberlo ¿recuerdas cuando te mencioné que lo que usé para tu brazo nuevo era parte del tanque regenerativo de Lamba?"

"Si, lo recuerdo." Respondió Ragna viendo su brazo, pero también sintiendo la presencia de Nu hasta el punto que vio a la joven en su mano por un instante "Pero que…Kokonoe ¿qué significa esto? Estoy viendo…el rostro de Nu y mis recuerdos de ella…"

"Están regresando y manifestándose rápidamente." Respondió Kokonoe "No he podido rastrear ni encontrar una razón lógica, en base a la ciencia…"

"Eso te demuestra que hay cosas que ni tu tonta ciencia puede cumplir." Interrumpió Ragna, molestando a Kokonoe ya que su herencia de magia fue abrumada por su sed de conocimiento por la ciencia.

"Calla, patética excusa de 'héroe'. La ciencia permitió que tu brazo funcionara de nuevo." Respondió la felina algo molesta "En fin, no se como explicarlo, pero hace poco tiempo hubo sensores activados que registraban a Lambda con vida. Posiblemente está ligado a que tu y ella comparten un lazo vital."

Ragna simplemente se tornó serio, viendo su brazo "Seguramente fue mi brazo Kokonoe, no creo que…" dijo, interrumpido inmediatamente por la científica felina.

"¡Déjame terminar al menos! Rayos." Dijo Kokonoe enfadada "A lo que voy es que no es tu señal Ragna, la señal viene de algún lugar en el caldero de Kagutsuchi."

"Pero el caldero fue…"

"Destruido, lo se. Sin embargo, existe la posibilidad de que ella se esté regenerando en el caldero de Kagutsuchi." Dijo Kokonoe seria como usualmente "¿Quisieras tomar el riesgo, Ragna?"

Ragna simplemente cerró sus ojos, viendo nuevamente a Nu en su mente "Hagámoslo Kokonoe, vale la pena intentarlo." Dijo Ragna muy confiado, tomando su espada, la Oz de Sangre "Espera Kokonoe." Dijo Ragna un tanto preocupado "¿Cómo llegaré ahí nuevamente? Digo, estoy a una buena distancia de Kagutsuchi."

"Mmmm, ese es un buen punto." Dijo Kokonoe, reconociendo que Ragna se encontraba muy lejos de su objetivo "Muy bien, creo que te vendría bien el ejercicio para regresar al caldero, buena suerte." Agregó Kokonoe, dejando a Ragna desconcertado y enfadado.

"¡¿Cómo que será ejercicio? ¡Kokonoe, en primer lugar fue tu idea que viajara a Ikaruga!" respondió Ragna enfadado. Sorpresivamente, aún con tanto ruido, Taokaka seguía dormida "No puedes, no se ¿hacer un truco de ciencia y llevarme al caldero?" preguntó Ragna, sintiendo una extraña energía rodeándolo "Wow, que ¡¿qué rayos está sucediendo?" preguntó antes de desaparecer en un portal.

* * *

><p>Una vez que sintió aterrizar en algún lugar, Ragna abrió lentamente sus ojos, observando que se encontraba en las profundidades de Kagutsuchi, cerca del caldero del que Nu-13 había salido, las Puertas Sheol "Vaya…eso fue rápido."<p>

"No digas que nunca hago algo por ti." Respondió Kokonoe, nuevamente abriendo el canal de comunicaciones "Seré breve, ya que podrían rastrear esta frecuencia. Tienes que ir directo al caldero. Una vez ahí, el Grimorio Azure se encargará del resto, si es que Lambda o Nu en verdad se están regenerando ahí estarán dentro, tal vez fuera. Solo tendrás una oportunidad, cuando logres confirmar lo que sucede, los sacaré de ahí. Suerte Ragna." Concluyó Kokonoe, cerrando las comunicaciones.

"Gracias Kokonoe." Dijo Ragna suavemente, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente y viendo a Nu una vez más; inmediatamente los abrió, con una determinación que parecía estar impulsada por el mismo sol o una llama imposible de extinguir "Esta vez, no te fallaré, Nu." Ragna empezó a correr hacia el rumbo donde las Puertas Sheol se encontraban. Detrás de él, una sombra parecía seguirle, observándolo a la distancia.

* * *

><p>Ragna finalmente llegó a su destino, las Puertas Sheol en el fondo de Kagutsuchi, uno de los calderos de la NOL. Viendo a su alrededor, no podía evitar notar que para un caldero que se reconstruía por sí mismo, la seguridad que había a su alrededor era pobre, sino inexistente "Extraño, conociendo al maldito de Terumi debería estar aquí, burlándose o insultándome, listo para enfrentarme." Dijo Ragna, aun buscando a su némesis "Bueno, parece que no hay nadie aquí. Hora de ver si en verdad estás regresando a la vida, Nu."<p>

Ragna comenzó a acercarse, viendo que el caldero aún se reconstruía desde que su hermana menor, Saya, actual Imperadora Librarius de la NOL lo destruyó, supuestamente "Vaya, supongo que ésta sería la definición de aferrase a la vida con determinación ¿en verdad Nu tiene algo que ver con esto?"

"Es impresionante como ella se aferra a la vida ¿no es así, Ragna?" preguntó una voz de adulto, viniendo de las sombras del caldero. El primer instinto de Ragna fue dar un brinco y blandir su espada, apuntándola hacia donde parecía provenir la voz.

"Sal de ahí ahora mismo, quiero saber a quién tendré que asesinar." Ordenó Ragna seriamente, aun apuntando su espada a las sombras. De ellas, un hombre adulto con cabello rubio, usando una máscara dorada para cubrir sus ojos apareció. Saliendo de las sombras, el hombre vestía un traje de maestro titiritero de color púrpura, con una capa rosa oscuro, pantalones y guantes blancos y botas púrpuras.

"Vaya, la 'Bestia' ha venido al caldero de la unidad 13; inclusive has traído el Núcleo Ideal y el Grimorio Azure." Dijo el hombre, fríamente. Por alguna razón, Ragna no podía sentir nada más que desprecio hacia este hombre "Es interesante que se reconstruya, ya que ella fue una pérdida de nuestro valioso tiempo. Un fracaso."

"¡Cállate!" gritó Ragna fúrico "Nu, como Noel y yo, era humana ¡No tienes ningún derecho a tratarla como un experimento!"

"Claro que sí, después de todo, yo participe en su creación." Respondió el enmascarado, sorprendiendo a Ragna, pero a su vez incrementando su odio.

"Ahora te recuerdo ¡eres uno de los sujetos que se encontraban junto a Terumi cuando liberé a Noel!" dijo Ragna, aun con su espada a la mano.

"Mi nombre es Relius Clover. Efectivamente, soy un compañero de Terumi o Capitán Hazama." Respondió Relius con frialdad "He trabajado con él por un largo, largo tiempo." Ragna simplemente sonrió, casi siniestramente "¿Acaso dije algún chiste sin percatarme?"

"No, es solo que…esperaba oír eso." Ragna nuevamente blandió su espada, agitándola un poco "Verás, quiero golpearlo duró en su cara, trasero, hombría, tu di lo que quieras, pero el que el pierda a un aliado, será mucho mejor." Ragna simplemente corrió hacia Relius, quien no se movía de su lugar; Ragna dio un brinco, colocando su espada en su espalda y canalizando energía en su puño "¡Guante de Hades!" gritó Ragna, preparándose para golpear al enmascarado con uno de sus mejores ataques.

"Patético, en verdad." Dijo Relius, mientras un brazo mecánico de color rojo emergió de las sombras, chocando con Ragna y lastimando su brazo.

* * *

><p>"¿Qué demonios?" preguntó Ragna, viendo una cortada en su brazo. Dirigió su mirada a Relius, quien solamente sonreía cínicamente, conteniendo su risa, mientras una máquina de color rojo, muy similar a un robot apareció detrás de Relius.<p>

"Te presentó mi obra maestra, Sr. Ragna." Dijo Relius, mientras el robot de color rojo emergía de las sombras "Te presento a Fluctus Redacium: Ignis." Señaló Relius con su mano, señalando a la máquina que oponía a Ragna, una máquina con rasgos femeninos que usaba un vestido metálico con un sombrero de color rojo oscuro, con dos anillos dorados a las lados del sombrero y garras metálicas filosas, pero con garfios para permitirle pegarse a su blanco; tenía dos ojos color azul.

"¡¿Qué demonios?¡" preguntó Ragna, notando la similitud entre este robot de combate y el que Carl usaba "¡¿Otra Nirvana?"

"Ah, entonces estás familiarizado con mi trabajo." Dijo Relius muy calmado y casi halagado por ello "Sabes, ese experimento fue un buen punto de partida, siempre le agradeceré a mi hija su 'cooperación'."

Ragna gruñó enfadado "Entonces ese es el por qué Carl te busca y a mí…no puedo culpar al chico." Cerró sus ojos, calmando lo turbulenta que se volvió su mente al momento. Finalmente los abrió, apuntando su espada a Relius "No importa mucho ahora, pero quítate de mi camino si sabes lo que te conviene, bastardo inhumano."

Relius se quedó quieto, mientras Ignis regresó a donde se encontraba Relius "Buscas el campo primario 13 ¿no es así?" Ragna simplemente se sorprendió de que Relius lo supiera de inmediato "Hace unos días, vimos que algo salió del caldero, pero nunca pudimos confirmar si fue el 13 campo primario. No obstante, aún necesitamos de su asistencia, no puedo permitirte que te la lleves."

Ragna levantó su brazo derecho; la orbe roja activándose "Normalmente, pelearía de forma común, pero por ti haré una excepción ¡Restricción 666 liberada! ¡Campo de interferencia dimensional desplegado!"

"Con que usarás tu BlazBlue." Dijo Relius, volteando a Ignis "Será una interesante prueba para los límites de Ignis, haz tu mejor intento, aunque no creo que sea suficiente."

"BlazBlue ¡Activado!" gritó Ragna, su aura púrpura liberada por el Grimorio Azure "Es hora de patear tu trasero." Ragna simplemente corrió hacia donde Relius lo esperaba, sonriendo cínicamente "¡Colmillo Infernal!" gritó Ragna, una onda más grande del aura saliendo de su puño, formando casi un colmillo para golpear a Relius.

Sin embargo, el impacto lo recibió Ignis, al igual que el consecutivo golpe de energía lanzado pro Ragna, el cual tomó la forma de una bestia roja "Mmmmm, el Colmillo Infernal parece ser una táctica de golpe consecutivo, tendrás que esforzarte más si quieres vencerme, Ignis puede soportar eso con facilidad.

Ragna dio un brinco, viendo que en verdad el robot no había recibido mucho daño "Solo estoy entrando en calor, maldito, no te preocupes por mí." Respondió Ragna, un aura roja ahora siendo liberada por su espada "¡Tijeras de Matanza!" gritó nuevamente el valiente guerrero usando su espada y acelerando rápidamente hacia Ignis, golpeándola con su espada y levantándola en el aire; Ragna clava rápidamente el filo de su espada en el suelo y comienza a moverla liberando picos de energpia oscura hasta que golpean a Ignis en forma de una tijera, lanzándola a donde Relius estaba.

"Parece que tus técnicas especiales son la mejor opción para combatir." Concluyó Relius, tras analizar rápidamente los daños en Ignis "Aun así, el daño resulta ser mínimo."

"Maldito seas…muy bien, tal vez esto cierre tu boca ¡permanentemente!" gritó Ragna protegiéndose con sus brazos, luego liberándolos y creando una garra de bestia en su brazo derecho "¡Devorador Oscuro!" con esto, Ragna logra sujetar a Ignis levantándola sobre su cabeza y atacándola con una onda continua de agujas oscuras, impactando uno tras otro en Ignis, arrojándola nuevamente hacia Relius, quien seguía observando seriamente "¿No crees que tu tonto invento ya tuvo suficiente, cobarde? ¡Es tu turno, maldito!"

"No del todo." Respondió Relius. Inmediatamente los ojos de Ignis brillaron y esta se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, sorprendiendo en verdad a Ragna "Debo admitir que Hazama fue un tonto al dejarte vivir tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, fue listo a la vez, ya que sin ti no hubiéramos logrado nuestros objetivos de hackear Takamagahara." Relius entonces chasqueo sus dedos, a lo que Ignis reaccionó y se lanzó contra Ragna, sus garras convirtiéndose en una especie de oz para atacar a Ragna.

El joven héroe apenas y pudo bloquear el golpe, pero una de las oses logró cortarle en su pie, dejándolo un poco inmovilizado "El Grimorio Azure es un objeto fascinante, más ahora que lograste combinarlo con el Núcleo Ideal." Dijo Relius, pateando a Ragna al suelo y manteniéndolo ahí con sus botas "Serás un gran experimento para mí, Ragna el Sanguinario ¡Ignis!"

* * *

><p>Justo cuando Ignis iba a atacar, un sable impactó con ella, regresando de las sombras enfrente de Relius "Váyanse…váyanse…" dijo una voz gentil, pero temerosa.<p>

"Así que si regresó en verdad." Dijo Relius, viendo a la joven de cabello grisáceo trenzado, un traje azul brilloso con armadura metálica de temática de espadas; en su rostro, un visor azul con un punto rojo en el interior; en su espalda, 8 espadas flotando que actúan como alas "Ambos serán un gran experimento, vendrán conmigo de una forma u otra." Ignis se preparaba para atacar nuevamente, esta vez lanzo ataque tras ataque en contra de Nu, quien se defendía lentamente con sus espadas, pero no era lo suficiente para derrotar a Ignis.

Un golpe directo lanzó a Nu al suelo, forzando el apagado de su unidad Murakumo; Ignis preparándose para una siguiente ronda contra Nu "¡Ni creas que te lo permitiré chatarra!" gritó Ragna, usando su espada para bloquear uno de los golpes de Ignis, sin embargo el segundo logró aterrizar sin problema en su abdomen. Ragna solo sintió un pinchazo, forzando a Ignis a retroceder con su espada; Ragna quedó con una herida abierta, sangre comenzando a brotar de ella.

Una sola gota cayó sobre el rostro de la joven que protegió a Ragna; esa simple gota vasto para que Nu reaccionara, quitándose el visor. Sus dos ojos rojos estaban fijos en Ragna, quien batallaba para mantenerse en pie por la herida "¡Ragna!" gritó Nu, pero no en su tono acostumbrado, sino uno de dolor.

"Heh…hola Nu." Dijo Ragna, colocando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica, a punto de cerrar su ojo izquierdo. Nu inmediatamente lo ayudo a sostenerse, tratando de ayudarle.

"Ragna…no tenías porque…" dijo Nu, sorprendida de que Ragna se dignó a protegerla "¿Por qué protegiste a Nu?"

Ragna simplemente cerró sus ojos, sonriendo y chistando "Porque te debía el favor Nu…salvaste mi vida…te lo debía…"

"Pero Ragna, esa herida" dijo Un, viendo que más sangre salía, ensuciando la ropa de Ragna "¡Morirás por mi culpa!"

Relius observó con cuidado, viendo que la herida debió haber terminado la vida de Ragna. Fue entonces cuando lo supo "Por supuesto." Dijo en voz baja, llamando la atención de Nu y Ragna "Eso lo explica, por qué el caldero se regenera y porque el 13ro campo primario está aquí."

"No…la llames así…" dijo Ragna, sosteniéndose en su espada "¡Su nombre es Nu, imbécil patán!" Nu observaba como Ragna, a pesar de sus heridas, seguía dispuesto a protegerla y defenderla.

"Ignis, quiero a ambos con vida, no los asesines." Dijo Relius fríamente, su títere respondiendo.

"Si me quieres, tendrás que matarme." Dijo Ragna, llamando nuevamente el poder de su Grimorio Azure "Nu." Dijo Ragna, dirigiéndose a la chica "Unamos nuestras fuerzas, tal vez así podamos detener a ambos."

"De acuerdo, Ragna." Respondió la chica, con el parche en su ojo abriéndose

"Restricción 666 liberada. Campode interferencia dimensional desplegado." Dijeron ambos, mientras Ignis y Relius se encontraban observándolos "Ajustando el núcleo ideal."

"BlazBlue ¡Activado!" gritó Ragna, nuevamente llamando todo el poder de su Grimorio Azure.

"Unidad Murakumo ¡Activada!" gritó Nu, mientras una espada apareció atrás de ella, cubriéndola con un resplandor hasta que se desvaneció, dejándola equipada con su armadura Murakumo.

"Parece que es cierto lo que Terumi dijo." Mencionó Relius, observando como Ragna e Ignis se acercaban "Lazos vitales…fascinante."

"¡Este será tu fin!" gritó Ragna, tomando su espada y levantando a Relius con un impacto "¡Asalto Negro!" Ragna transformó su espada en una oz, de la cual salía energía roja que le daba la forma del filo de la oz "No hay infierno" dijo Ragna, tras acertar varios golpes "solo oscuridad." Concluyó Ragna, transformando la oz de nuevo en su forma de espada mientras un aura oscuro y rojo cubría su brazo y arma, haciéndole parecer una garra de la Bestia Negra "¡Desaparece!" gritó, casi apuñalando a Relius con su espada, lanzándolo contra la pared, sangre saliendo de su boca y herido de gravedad.

"¡Espada de Destrucción!" Nu alzó sus brazos, generando energía que capturó a Ignis, mientras Nu se encontraba viéndola fríamente "O espada plateada forjada en las profundidades del más allá, escucha mi invocación y purga todo aquello que yace en mi camino ¡Destruye!" sus sables comenzaron a girar alrededor de ella, subiendo a lo alto a lo que parecía ser un sello, del que cayó una espada sobre Ignis, dejando su funcionamiento muy corto y al títere muy dañado.

* * *

><p>Nu y Ragna se encontraba un poco agotados, pero recuperaron algo de fuerza tras finalizar sus combates "Ragna…acaso…" dijo Nu, Ragna atendiendo su herida.<p>

"¿Qué sucede Nu?" preguntó Ragna, terminando de cubrir su herida, esperando reposar para que sanara.

"¿Acaso…viniste hasta aquí…por Nu?" preguntó la chica, sonrojándose un poco. Ragna también se sonrojó un poco, pero sonriendo, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Nu.

"Me prometí que de haber la oportunidad, te regresaría el favor que hiciste por mí." Dijo Ragna serio, mientras Nu sonrió y abrazó a Ragna.

"¡Nu está muy contenta! Por fin, por fin estaremos juntos ¿verdad Ragna?" preguntó animada y maravillada la joven chica.

"Awww, que romántico." Dijo una voz que Ragna muy bien conocía, justo detrás de ellos, donde aún se encontraban inconscientes Relius e Ignis. Ragna y Nu voltearon, para confirmar quién era "Lastima que la joven Mu-12 ya no esté por aquí. Igual rompió conmigo cuando tú, Ragna, la regresaste a su estado normal. En fin, no esperaba esto."

"Terumi…" dijo Ragna, enfadándose nuevamente "¡Maldito bastardo!" gritaron Ragna y Terumi, el último carcajeándose cuando Ragna se sorprendió de que dijeron lo mismo.

"¡Por Dios! Esa expresión ¡JAJAJAJA!" dijo Terumi, incapaz de terminar por su risa "Aaah, nunca deja de arme risa. En fin, felicidades Ragna, me has ayudado a comprender algo más del Cambio Continuo." Diciendo eso, Terumi tomó sus dos dagas, jugando amenazadoramente con ellas mientras se acercaba a Ragna y Nu "Si quiero detener la fluctuación del tiempo completamente, debo acabar con ustedes dos al mismo tiempo. Nada personal Rags, digo, lo disfrutaré mucho."

Nu inmediatamente se colocó frente a Ragna, lista para tomar la modalidad Murakumo de ser necesario "¡Deja a Ragna en paz! Nu luchará contigo."

Terumi simplemente suspiró "¿Acaso tendré que matarte de nuevo? Bien, si es lo que quieres." Dijo, moviendo hacia atrás su brazo derecho "¡Acábala, Ouroboros!" impulsando su brazo adelante, la cadena serpiente fue lanzada hacia Nu. Ragna muy bien sabía lo que podría pasar y lo que tenía que hacer para salvar a Nu, aunque debía tragarse su orgullo por esta vez.

"Solo por esta vez Terumi, tendré que tragarme mi orgullo y contenerme." Dijo Ragna, restableciendo conexión con el Sector 7 "¡Ahora Kokonoe!" gritó Ragna, aferrándose a Nu. Un portal se abrió detrás de ellos, tragándose a los dos y cerrándose inmediatamente, mientras Ouroboros chocó con el suelo, dejando a Terumi enfadado.

* * *

><p>De vuelta en el bosque, Taokaka seguía dormida, el anochecer próximo a caer. Ragna se encontraba por el arroyo, a un lado de Nu, pensativo, algo extraño para él "Ragna ¿te encuentras bien?" preguntó la chica con preocupación, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ragna.<p>

"Estoy bien Nu, solo…" dijo, conteniendo su odio y decepción "no me agrada la idea de huir de Terumi, sin embargo no podía permitir que volvieras a morir por mis errores."

Un simplemente tomó a Ragna de la mano, sonriendo "Nu está muy feliz. Un no estará sola nunca más."

"Como dijiste aquella vez." Dijo Ragna, más calmado "Nunca nos separaremos."

"Ragna..." dijo Nu viéndole a los ojos "Nu lamenta...todo el daño que te ha causado en el pasado. Es solo que..." dijo, su voz tornándose lamentosa "Nu estuvo sola por tanto tiempo, que al ver a alguien igual, Nu no pudo contenerse y quería que estuvieras junto." Ragna sonrió, acariciando la cabeza de Nu.

"No importa lo que seamos en verdad, ni lo que hayamos hecho. Juntos, encontraremos un camino." dijo Ragna, Nu con lágrimas formándose en su ojo. Al cabo de un rato, los dos cayeron dormidos, aún juntos.

* * *

><p>En otra dimensión, dentro de un jardín de rosas donde una luna roja ilumina todo alrededor, una joven chica con cabello rubio separado en dos colas de caballo por moños negros y ojos rojos, se encontraba tomando el té, sentada en una silla de campo frente una mesa; su vestuario es conformado por un vestido negro lolita, un listón rojo como si fuera corbata, diseños de murciélagos cubriendo sus vestido de frente hacia atrás en color rojo, un chal color negro con cruces de color rojo como decoración del mismo con medias color negro, un listón rojo en su pie izquierdo y botas color negro con tacones; su nombre, Rachel Alucard, previa Observadora, líder del clan vampiro de Alucard y una de las responsables de que Ragna posea el Girmorio Azure.<p>

"Así que, el lazo entre los dos se ha completado a su máximo nivel." Dijo la vampiresa fríamente, pero conteniendo algo en su interior. Uno de sus familiares, un vampiro gordito de color rojo llamado Gii, voló sobre ella, tratando de consolarla.

"No se preocupe princesa, usted sabía que esto sucedería. Es mejor haber amado que nunca-" dijo Gii, siendo interrumpido por Rachel, quien simplemente lo tomó de las alas y empezó a estrujarlo como si fuera una pelotita de hule.

"Silencio Gii, no digas más." Añadió Rachel, enojada. Su calma regresó tras sorber un poco más de su té, dejándolo en la mesa "El hecho de que ella se regenerara es por lo que los lazos vitales significan. Ragna no morirá, si Nu no muere; lo mismo para ella. Se debe matar a ambos para que la muerte sea permanente en ellos. Pero el hecho de haber roto las mismas cadenas de la vida…" dijo Rachel pensativa, en pocos segundo sonrió "Ragna, será mejor que estés con ella, hay mucho por delante de ti y es más fácil que ella te ayude a superar los retos que vienen por delante."

_Una de las posibilidades, del Continuum Shift._

* * *

><p><strong>Glosario:<strong>

**Esta sección se la dedico a aquellos que requieran un poco de prueba para los eventos que tomaron lugar en este fanfic, como una explicación. Se´re lo más breve y conciso en esto, así que veamos que hay por aquí hoy:**

**BlazBlue, también conocido en los scripts del juego como el Azure Grimoire: Es la canalización de una fuente de energía superior en ele universo del BlazBlue, el Azure. Solo 4 personas han podido utilizarlo y canalizarlo, 3 de los cuales fueron presentados aquí: Nu-13, a través de su parche de color rojo; Ragna, a través de su brazo derecho que es el Azure Grimoire; Hazama/Terumi, creador de dicha técnica. Se supone que es el "códec de magia" más poderoso que existe, siendo el original.**

**Unidad Murakumo: También conocidas en los scripts como Boundary Interface Prime Field Devices, son en sí una especie de cyborgs o humanos sintéticos creados por el hombre para canalizar e investigar lo que se conoce como el Boundary, un mundo alterno al que ningún humano puede acceder y vivir. Existen 13 unidades, sin embargo solo 3 se muestran en los juegos: Lambda-11, Mu-12, y Nu-13; se cree que Ragna ya destruyó 2 con anterioridad.**

**Boundary: Este es complicado, pero el Boundary (Frontera en este fanfic) es una zona donde todas las posibilidades de la vida son vistas y se guardan, tras haber ocurrido. Como se menciono antes, ningún humano puede acceder y vivir. Una sola persona ha entrado en contacto con el poder de este lugar, sin embargo su cuerpo se corrompió a tal grado de putrefacción que se convirtió en lo que hoy llaman Arakune. Hakumen y Terumi fueron encerrados ahí. Hakumen se vio afectado al grado de perder partes de su memoria.**

**Lazo Vital: Life Link en el juego, como tal se explica sola y la mejor forma de explicarlo es como en el fanfic. Los participantes de dicho lazo deben morir casi inmediatamente, para que la muerte sea permanente; el que uno muera y otro no resulta en el retorno del 'muerto'. Ragna y Nu-13 poseen un Lazo Vital en el sentido que son parte de la Bestia Negra, por lo tanto, Ragna estando con vida, puede permitir que Nu-13 regrese.**

**Originalmente pensé en poner el contexto del fanfic en Ikaruga, ya que terminando Continuum Shift II, Ragna y Taokaka se dirigen hacia esa ciudad. Sin embargo, poco ha sido revelado sobre esto (por eso me ha gustado el juego, te mantiene en duda y te hace querer saber que sucederá). Así que, decidí tomar el hecho de que el Cauldron contenido en Kagutsuchi se regenerará por medio de su fuerza de voluntad; otra forma de justificar el regreso de Nu-13 era el lazo vital que comparten Ragna y ella, por lo que me pareció perfecto que fuera en Sheol Gates donde sucedería esto.**

**Perdonen si hice a Relius e Ignis un tanto…'ubers', pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió al momento. Espero y les haya gustado y disculpen aquellos que no les gustó la traducción de algunas cosas como el Azure Grimoire, etc.**

**Siguiente proyecto one-shot: Ragna x Rachel! *disparan antes de empezar a escribir***


End file.
